The present invention is related to cooling of gas turbine engines and in particular to a cooling apparatus that bifurcates and meters cooling airflow.
Aircraft engines operate by compressing and combusting airflow, to create a hot, expanding gas that provides propulsion and power to the aircraft. However, the combustion process generates very high temperatures within the engine, which can lead to thermal growth problems within the engine. To mitigate the effects, aircraft systems extract and distribute cooling airflow to various parts of the engine.